Metamorfosis
by Alyssa Dammerlicht
Summary: El mundo llegó al borde del fin cuando la primera epidemia biológica azotó convirtiendo a todo ser humano en monstruos. Levi, una persona normal fue victima de una de tantas epidemias logrando que este desee unirse a la legión del reconocimiento, aunque él no contaba con que debía tener cuidado con lo que deseara pues podría volverse realidad. [EreRi/RiRen].
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora:** Holaa! Después de un siglo he vuelto con algo que para mí es un reto: escribir este fic que he tenido en mente desde hace cuatro años —ya hasta sueño con él—. Esta historia está ambientada a una fecha inexistente, es decir, habrán cosas que parecerán del futuro pero otras que serán antiguas. Además está ambientada al género omega!verse, estoy más que segura que ya conocen demasiado bien el omega!verse como para explicarlo, aunque cabe a destacar que no será como todas lo están pensando.

Me he basado en mi videojuego favorito desde la infancia, Resident Evil, me enamoré de ese juego enserio.

 **Disclaimer general:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y jamás me pertenecerán. Todos los derechos reservados a Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic es Yaoi (Chico x Chico) así que si no te gusta hay una puerta imaginaria muy grande donde puedes salir. Es un UA (universo alterno) con un poco de OoC. Contendrá gore, lemon y también contendrá embarazo del sexo masculino a su debido tiempo.

* * *

 _Los monstruos son reales, los fantasmas también son reales._

 _Ellos viven dentro de nosotros y algunas veces ganan._

— _ **Stephen King.**_

 _ **Metamorfosis.**_

Hace tiempo la primera epidemia biológica azotó una ciudad casi por completo, ésta había llegado como un nubarrón negro que al ser respirado la gente caía en un sueño extraño en donde perdían la humanidad y se volvían una especie de monstruos desfigurados. Estos monstruos parecían tener inteligencia y rapidez, sus ojos tenían un peculiar verde fosforescente en el iris y tenían una dieta bastante… especial.

La ciudad que hoy ya no existe perdió más de la mitad de la población, los que lograron escapar juraron que en su vida jamás habían vivido algo así. Todos estaban aterrorizados, el pánico reinaba en todos lados, los sobrevivientes tuvieron que ser sometidos a pruebas para asegurarse de que no padecieran el virus, para suerte de muchos el virus solo se propagaba a gente que no tuviera un sistema inmunológico fuerte, es decir, no se contagiaba tan fácil si eras alguien sano que no padeciera ningún tipo de enfermedad. Aun así la mayoría de la gente pedía más información.

La desesperación hacia lo desconocido por la gente que no estuvo ahí llegó a tal grado que el gobierno tuvo que mandar a una organización para destruir a las bioarmas, esta organización fue bautizada como "Legión del Reconocimiento" (L.D.R.) ellos se encargaron de ir a esa ciudad y pelear contra aquellos monstruos e intentar averiguar la razón de la epidemia… la operación fue un fracaso. De cuarenta soldados capacitados solo regresaron tres y ninguno de ellos supo lo que realmente pasaba allí, lo único que pudieron averiguar era que no solo había una raza biológica, sino tres, los apodaron según sus características.

La primera fue llamada **"bioarma humana"**. Esta era la que predominaba en la ciudad, los portadores mantenían su forma humana pero con la piel morada o verde putrefacta llena de agujeros y sus ojos verdes fosforescente estaban inyectados en sangre.

La segunda fue llamada " **bioarma gigante o titán"**. Los portadores de aquel virus crecían hasta alcanzar los dos metros y medio, perdían sus órganos sexuales y sus rostros se deformaban, no eran muy listos por lo que aniquilarlos fue fácil.

La tercera y última parecía ser la más difícil, esta fue llamada **"bioarma mutante"**. Aquellos que portaban este virus tenían un hambre incontrolable y devoraban a las personas que aun vivieran, sus cuerpos mutaban conforme el tiempo pasaba hasta volverse una masa que se movía sin rumbo por la ciudad.

Las tres razas fueron suficientes para que el gobierno mandara bombas a destruir aquel lugar hasta volverlo cenizas.

Ese día llamado "el día negro" la humanidad recibió una advertencia de que el final se aproximaba. La misma catástrofe volvió a suceder cinco veces en ciudades más pequeñas y esta vez la L.D.R. pudo destruir a aquellas bestias volviendo a las ciudades habitables de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_

" _ **La Epidemia"**_

La misma pesadilla de siempre despertó a Levi con el corazón en la garganta y el cuerpo tembloroso. Habían pasado más de quince años y él aun no lo superaba, no superaba su pasado, no superaba aquel recuerdo que lo atormentaba cada que cerraba los ojos como si los demonios de su pasado lo molestaran por no haber tomado la decisión correcta, pero ¿Quién puede saber cuál es la decisión correcta? Así es, nadie puede.

Levi se levantó de su cama con pesar y se asomó a ver el reloj que tenía en su pequeño tocador, eran las diez de la mañana. El hombre bufó con molestia, algo que él odiaba era despertarse tarde.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que Levi decidiera darse un baño. Comenzó a desnudarse y se metió a la regadera donde las gotas calientes de agua lo recibieron cayendo sobre su espalda, aquellas lo relajaron completamente logrando que olvidara parte de su pesadilla.

Ese día Levi había quedado de verse con su _mejor amigo_ del trabajo, Clayton Stark. Levi sabía que ese tipo estaba enamorado de él, y Levi no podía corresponder sus sentimientos fingía demencia y seguía hablándole como sin nada.

Levi, quien ya estaba arreglado, salió de su casa para dar una caminata con Clayton. Para suerte —o desgracia— Clayton vivía en la misma colonia que él por lo que encontrarse era demasiado fácil.

— Levi —habló Clayton viendo a su amigo y compañero de trabajo salir de su casa.

—Clayton —saludó este tranquilamente.

Clayton era un hombre alto, de piel blanca, su cabello era ondulado de color negro, sus ojos tenían un hermoso azul, su rostro era fino pero más masculino que el de Levi, tenía el cuerpo musculoso y aun así a Levi no le interesaba ese hombre en absoluto.

Ambos se dispusieron a caminar por la zona sin decir nada.

Caminaron un par de cuadras cuando de pronto vieron a algunos miembros de la L.D.R. solicitando personas para unirse a su grupo, Levi los miró durante un rato deteniendo su andar.

—No te unirás a esa Legión —dijo Clayton como si le hubiera leído la mente al muchacho.

—No empecemos otra vez —dijo Levi con un poco de irritación.

—Levi, tu fuerza no se compara con la de esos monstruos. No quiero que mueras.

—No moriré, soy demasiado terco para eso.

—Es muy diferente decirlo ahora a cuando estés frente a una de esas cosas.

—Metete a tus asuntos, Clayton —contestó Levi con enfado.

—No puedo, sé lo que pasó antes, pero no te unas. No lo hagas por mí, piensa en tu hermano, ¿Qué diría él cuando te vea en las tropas?

—A él no debería importarle.

Clayton dio un largo suspiro.

—¿Lo dices porque él está en la L.D.R? —preguntó dándose cuenta de que Levi se estaba enfadando.

—Tienes cinco segundos para cambiar de tema o te romperé el rostro.

Clayton dio un pequeño salto y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido buscando algún tema que pudiera evitar el odio eterno de su compañero.

—Err ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo al rato? —Clayton sabía que cometía un error al preguntarle eso a Levi pero tenía que decir algo.

Levi se quedó callado un segundo para después mirar a Clayton con infinito desprecio.

—¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo menos estúpido?

—Levi, necesitas comer mucho si quieres tener la fuerza para matar a esas cosas.

Levi sonrió ladeadamente.

—Has dado en el clavo —dijo Levi dándose la vuelta para regresar a su casa como sin nada. Esa actitud de Levi era normal, cuando se aburría de una conversación optaba por darse la vuelta e ir a su casa.

—Voy por ti a las siete —le gritó Clayton sonriendo.

—Si llegas tarde tu cabeza volará —contestó Levi alejándose de la vista de Clayton.

La sonrisa de Levi se borró tan pronto supo que Clayton no lo seguía. Siempre era lo mismo con él, actuaba sobreprotectoramente y siempre que Levi mencionaba algo respecto a la legión del reconocimiento Clayton se ponía en el puesto de su hermano mayor, por eso cuando Stark le ofreció una cena este aceptó con tal de que no comenzara a regañarlo por lo mismo de siempre.

Al entrar a su pequeña casa suspiró y se recargó en la puerta ideando como escaparía para escribir su nombre en la lista de la L.D.R. cosa que no podría hacer porque Clayton de seguro se quedaría frente a los soldados que reclutaban a la gente con el pretexto de que los ayudaría cuando la verdad era que estaría atento para detener a Levi si lo veía.

Al final Levi optó por arreglar su casa hasta que dieran las siete, nada de su casa estaba desordenado pero aun así su pequeña obsesión con la limpieza le obligaba a hacer quehacer cada día sin falta. Comenzó con su pequeña sala y finalizó en su pequeña habitación.

Levi escombraba su armario cuando en el fondo vio una mochila que él guardaba por si sucediera otra epidemia biológica, _"un hombre precavido valía por dos"_ , eso era lo que su madre solía decir siempre. El chico la miró con atención y, como todavía quedaban dos horas para la dichosa cena, decidió llenarla con cosas de supervivencia que encontró en su casa y la dejó sobre su cama para después meterse a bañar ya que nunca está de más darse dos o tres duchas al día.

Dieron las seis cincuenta cuando Levi había terminado de arreglarse para aquella cena. Como no sabía a donde irían optó por ponerse unos jeans negros de mezclilla y una camisa blanca adornada con un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello, se veía realmente bien.

En poco tiempo oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse a Clayton vestido con un traje gris.

—Vaya Levi, te ves muy bien —dijo su compañero mientras miraba atónito a Levi.

—Solo son unos jeans y una camisa, no le veo nada especial —contestó sin prestarle atención a la mirada de Clayton—. ¿Ya nos vamos?

Clayton parpadeó varias veces para luego asentir y tomar a Levi del brazo para jalarlo hacia su auto.

El camino hacia el _restaurant_ fue demasiado silencioso pero Levi y Clayton parecían demasiado pensativos para darse cuenta de eso.

Llegaron a un _restaurant_ elegante con paredes de color dorado y candelabros largos en el techo. Levi se preguntó a si mismo si la ropa que llevaba era demasiado informal para ese tipo de lugar, al final suspiró dándose cuenta de que no importaba mucho.

Ambos fueron hacia sus mesas reservadas previamente por Clayton. Levi cayó en la cuenta de que toda la conversación de esa mañana ya estaba planeada. La mesera llegó con una sonrisa en el rostro y anotó las órdenes de ambos chicos para después retirarse grácilmente.

—Levi, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó Clayton mirando como Levi limpiaba sus cubiertos con una servilleta.

—Ya estamos hablando —respondió prestándole más atención a su tenedor.

—De un tema en específico —aclaró cuando la camarera llegó a dejarles sus platos de comida y bebidas respectivas.

Levi intentó prestar atención pero un ruido extraño lo alertó un poco, sonó como un gemido de dolor, un gemido que él parecía conocer muy bien.

—Oye, ¿Levi estas bien? Tu piel esta pálida —dijo Clayton llamándole la atención a Levi el cual volteo a ver a Clayton casi en automático.

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó metiéndose un trozo de comida a la boca, Clayton lo imitó.

—De acuerdo porque tengo algo que decirte —Levi se quedó estático mirando a Clayton—. Hemos sido amigos durante tres años y pues últimamente he comenzado a sentir cosas por ti… Levi, me gustas.

Clayton tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y Levi se echó para atrás en el asiento, no por la confesión de Clayton, sino porque volvió a escuchar aquel gemido pero esta vez más cerca de él.

De pronto todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta. Su piel se erizó cuando vio a uno de ellos corriendo hacia Clayton, Clayton dio un salto y antes de darse la vuelta hacia aquella cosa, aquella cosa se le lanzó encima y rápidamente arrancó un cacho de su piel logrando que emitiera un aullido de dolor.

Los gritos despavoridos de la gente comenzaron a sonar logrando que Levi saliera de ese shock, con rapidez el joven dio un vistazo al cuerpo de Clayton el cual tenía un rostro desfigurado por el dolor mientras sentía como era devorado vivo.

—¡Clayton! —gritó Levi incapaz de hacer algo por ayudar.

—C-corre… —susurró sus últimas palabras en voz ronca mientras la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo en chorros y su piel se ponía de un color blanco para después tornarse lila.

Levi obedeció al instante echándose a correr y mirando a varias personas más ser devoradas, corrió hacia el auto de Clayton e intentó encenderlo conectando los cables debajo del volante, para su mala suerte había conectado los cables erróneos logrando que el claxon sonara y llamara la atención de esas cosas, desconectó rápidamente los cables e hizo otro intento fallido mientras ellos se acercaban al auto con rapidez, lo intentó de nuevo y esta vez funcionó. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y sudaba frío, había olvidado lo que se sentía estar en una situación de esa magnitud.

Levi pisó el acelerador y comenzó a manejar hasta su casa esperando que ahí no hubiera gente infectada y así poder agarrar su mochila e idear una forma de escapar de la ciudad antes de que el nubarrón negro llegara.

En el transcurso pudo ver que nadie se había dado cuenta del suceso de hace unos minutos, Levi comenzó a temer por toda esa gente inocente que moriría en la nueva epidemia.

Llegó a su casa y prendió todas las luces con miedo de encontrarse a una de esas cosas que él apodó como 'zombis' dado a que eran demasiado parecidos a esos monstruos de las películas, libros y videojuegos de terror. Entró a su habitación y se quitó esa ropa poniéndose algo para _la ocasión,_ el chico se puso el pantalón más cómodo que tenía, una playera negra cómoda y fresca, unos zapatos de campismo, después abrió un cajón sacando de ahí una pistola 9mm, tomó su mochila colocándosela en su espalda y corrió hacia el auto.

Levi intentó arrancar el auto pero este no avanzaba, ya no tenía gasolina. Suspiró intentando mantener la calma, pensando en que hacer en una situación como esa, al final decidió salir del auto y comenzó a correr, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que los zombis habían llegado a su colonia. Levi se preguntó mil veces si lo que le habían dicho sobre que esas cosas no te convertían en zombis con las mordidas estaba erróneo puesto que veía que había más y más de ellos sin que llegara el nubarrón.

Su respiración estaba agitada y los pulmones le ardían, el chico ansiaba llegar a la salida de esa ciudad, pero sabía que era imposible.

Cuando la segunda epidemia sucedió se dieron cuenta de que no solo las personas salían de la ciudad, sino también las bioarmas y para evitar otra catástrofe decidieron poner murallas en cada estado las cuales contaban con solamente dos salidas/entradas.

Disparos comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos, Levi sabía el significado de esto, lo más seguro era que las tropas estacionarias intentaban controlar la situación.

Las tropas estacionarias; ellos se encargaban de mantener el orden dentro de las murallas que dividían a los estados. Cuando una epidemia sucedía ellos debían enviar a los sobrevivientes a las salidas, servían de apoyo a la L.D.R.

Levi corrió hacia donde los sonidos de disparos le guiaban y llegó para encontrar a un grupo de seis personas con el escudo característico de las tropas estacionarias disparándole a una horda de zombis, pero aquellas criaturas no morían.

—¡A la cabeza! —gritó Levi acercándose a los hombres los cuales lo ignoraron—. ¡Disparen a la cabeza! —repitió acercándose a ellos cada vez más.

—Largo de aquí, idiota —le contestó uno de ellos deteniéndolo con el brazo.

Levi le lanzó su mejor mirada de odio logrando que aquel hombre desviara la mirada y se dio la vuelta, estaba más que claro que ellos no le ayudarían a salir de ahí.

Antes de que Levi comenzara a correr fue detenido por una chica. Aquella chica parecía tener menos de dieciocho años, su cabello negro estaba amarrado en dos coletas largas, tez morena, su rostro era adornado por una nariz puntiaguda, unos labios delgados y unos enormes ojos grises que lo miraban suplicante, llevaba puesto el uniforme de las tropas estacionarias.

—Lléveme con usted —rogó la chica al borde del llanto.

Levi se quedó quieto un segundo pensando las opciones que tenía, no pudo pensar mucho ya que el sonido de alguien siendo comido lo alertó. Levi giró la cabeza para ver a tres de los seis hombres muertos mientras que dos de ellos jalaban a su compañero el cual era retenido por un zombi que le mordía la pierna con fuerza.

—Sígueme —le dijo Levi a la chica.

Levi comenzó a correr hacia un callejón que lo guiaría a un lugar en donde los autos viejos eran abandonados, al llegar ahí se escondió tras un autobús que daba la impresión de que al tocarlo se desmoronaría de tan oxidado que estaba.

—Me llamo Levi ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó seriamente mientras sacaba su arma.

—Mina Carolina, grupo 13 de las tropas estacionarias, graduada en vigésimo lugar, especialista en…

—Solo te pregunté tu nombre, no todas esas mierdas —Levi le interrumpió con cierta irritación mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Lo s-siento, le prometo no contestar más de lo que debería, me mantendré bajo sus órdenes y…

—Te contaré un cuento Mina, había una vez una mujer muy idiota que en medio de una epidemia comenzó a hablar desesperadamente y como su estúpida voz que solo emitía idioteces atraía a los infectados un hombre le disparó en la cabeza para que se callara, ¿comprendes? no hables idioteces si amas tu vida —volvió a interrumpir a Mina mientras revisaba su arma.

—Usted está hablando mucho.

—Pero no son idioteces ¿o sí? —dijo el chico con seriedad y Mina decidió quedarse callada.

De pronto Levi pareció erguirse en su lugar y sus ojos se abrieron alerta, Mina lo vio con miedo.

—Están aquí —esa frase que Levi citó fue suficiente para que la respiración de Mina se entrecortara.

Levi comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el extremo del autobús con el arma preparada.

—Cuando te diga 'ahora' tú correrás hacia el auto rojo —susurró Levi sintiendo como la adrenalina lo envolvía. Mina asintió con el corazón en la garganta.

Podían oír los gemidos de aquellas cosas más cerca de ellos, estaban arrastrando los pies lentamente, de repente ya no se oyó nada.

Levi se echó hacia atrás y antes de que se diera cuenta un infectado había asomado su cabeza mostrándola completamente descompuesta mientras que otro ya se había lanzado hacia la garganta de Levi.

Esas cosas que eran muy semejantes a cadáveres descompuestos, cuyos ojos derramaban sangre, cuyos dientes se veían podridos pero seguían lo suficientemente fuertes como para desgarrar a alguien, esas cosas sorprendieron a Mina desde que vio a una por primera vez.

—¡Ahora! —gritó el chico dándole una patada al zombi y Mina corrió hacia el auto rojo que estaba a unos metros de ahí.

Mina corrió sin mirar atrás, empezó a escuchar disparos y cuerpos cayendo así que supo que Levi los había matado, estaba a punto de llegar al auto hasta que uno de ellos se arrojó con la boca abierta hacia ella, su instinto logró su salvación ya que tomo su navaja y la clavó en la cabeza de este oyendo el crujido de su cráneo. La sangre salió a chorros ensuciando su cara y lo aventó lejos.

La sangre de los zombis era diferente, era más obscura que la de una persona normal y tenía un olor nauseabundo muy parecido a cuando encuentras a un perro que murió hace más de dos meses.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Levi tendiéndole la mano a Mina, esta la tomó y se levantó.

—Ese olor… —balbuceó la chica en voz baja.

—Te acostumbraras, ahora tenemos que ir a una de las colinas más altas de por aquí antes de que sea media noche.

—Pensé que iríamos a la salida —le dijo la chica preocupada.

—No, lo más seguro es quedarnos en una colina alta, además de que la salida más cercana está a tres días caminando desde aquí.

—Pues vamos en auto.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? Los infectados atacan a las personas que producen calor, o sea a todos los _no infectados_ , ahora imagínate miles de cuerpos calientes acumulándose en una zona… Sera un festín para esos malditos.

Mina lo miró con atención, ella no tenía idea de eso, en sus años como cadete nadie le había dicho eso sobre los infectados.

—¿Por qué yo no sabía eso? —se preguntó en voz baja.

—Quizás porque tus superiores son demasiado despistados o porque su silencio vale millones —contestó dejando sorprendida a su compañera.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó tomándolo del brazo.

—Porque ya había vivido una epidemia así. Hace quince años estalló la primera epidemia en una ciudad que fue olvidada, yo fui una de las víctimas que sobrevivieron y aunque en ese entonces tenía diez años recuerdo todo perfectamente. Cuando escapamos de la ciudad varias personas fueron interrogadas tal vez en ese momento el gobierno pagó para que no hablaran, es solo una hipótesis así que no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

Mina iba a preguntar algo pero fue interrumpida por un gemido.

—Vámonos, es mejor huir a perder el tiempo matándolos —dijo Levi antes de correr y de que Mina lo siguiera.

El camino fue algo agotador puesto que ninguno de los dos paró para siquiera respirar, no podían hacerlo, tenían el tiempo contado.

Fueron varios minutos de correr cuando llegaron a un parque ecológico llamado ' _Arabella'_ el cual se distinguía porque desde allí se podía ver toda la ciudad, en la parte más recóndita existía un pequeño edificio con terraza abandonado que solo los pobladores o los turistas perdidos conocían.

Levi entró junto con Mina a aquel sucio lugar, subieron corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la terraza, Levi dio un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Qué hora marca tu reloj? —le preguntó Levi a Mina.

—Son las doce con doce —contestó mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

Levi se acomodó en su lugar y recargó sus brazos en el barandal.

—Prepárate para el verdadero apocalipsis —dijo dejando a Mina confundida.

Su confusión desapareció cuando a lo lejos un humo negro poco visible comenzó a ser su aparición en los límites de la ciudad avanzando con rapidez hacia donde ellos estaban, al avanzar ese humo las luces de la ciudad se apagaban dejando a aquella zona en penumbra.

—Cada vez que el nubarrón llega la luz se va —explicó el chico mientras sacaba de su mochila una linterna.

Mina lo miró cuando oyó su voz, Levi parecía estar calmado aunque por dentro no era así pero debía mantener la calma por el bien de la menor.

Al final el humo negro llegó hacia ellos como si de una tormenta de arena se tratara, ese aire era pesado pero al estar frente a tus ojos era invisible, de hecho todo el humo que hace unas horas estaba lejos ahora ya no se notaba, daba la impresión de que había desaparecido.

—El humo —susurró Mina sintiendo miedo.

—El humo ya está aquí, la nueva epidemia biológica acaba de comenzar —dijo el hombre mirando con seriedad la ciudad.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó la menor con pánico.

—No lo sé, pero nuestra prioridad es salir de aquí con vida —finalizó el mayor mirando a Mina la cual asintió. Después de eso ambos decidieron dormir un poco antes de encarar a aquellas bestias.

' _Aquel día la humanidad recibió una advertencia de que el final ya estaba ahí.'_

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **N/A:** Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

En este capítulo sé que hubo muchas cosas que no entenderán pero no os preocupéis las aclararé más adelante.

La razón de que Mina salga en este fic es porque detesto un poco utilizar OCs todo el tiempo y además como parece que todos la han olvidado decidí ponerla como compañera de Levi.

Agradezco de nueva cuenta a **_Psychopathpinkgirl_** por prestarme a su OC (Clayton) y dejarme matarlo luego luego x3

—Neko, aquí falto el Yaoi y el EreRi

Oh eso ya lo sé, pero como esta fue solo la introducción entonces no quise adelantarme tanto, en el próximo capítulo habrá tantito yaoi.

Y pues eso fue todo mis niñas.

 **¿Review?**

 **Su Neko se va.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** He vuelto mis amores.

Escribiendo este capítulo me di cuenta de que apesto escribiendo terror. Así que ahora me enfocaré lo más que pueda en la acción para no defraudarlos tanto.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_

" _ **Sin Salida"**_

—Todos los habitantes de la ciudad diríjanse a la zona de evacuación —decía una voz femenina robótica a través de las bocinas de una radio que servía a pila. El sonido hacía eco por esas calles desoladas en donde se encontraba.

La ciudad que antes era habitable ahora parecía una ciudad fantasma exceptuando el único sonido perceptible en todos lados que era el de los infectados cantando su canción de sollozos y gemidos de dolor.

El aire que se respiraba ya no era sano, apestaba literalmente a muerto. La gente medio comida se descomponía en el suelo y los animales se encargaban de comer los restos infectándose con la carne descompuesta y volviéndose como _ellos_.

Las cenizas de todos los incendios flotaban en el aire volviendo el ambiente grisáceo y sepulcral.

Hombres, mujeres, niños y bebés yacían en el piso sin vida con apenas la mitad del cuerpo.

¿Cómo una vida tranquila y agradable pudo haber cambiado en solo un segundo?

—Todos los habitantes de la ciudad diríjanse a la zona de evacuación —repitió una vez más la voz robótica. Aquella voz había sonado desde que se reportaron los primeros actos de canibalismo en la ciudad, aquella voz echaba en cara otra epidemia más.

Un chico de piel de color canela, cabellos enmarañados color chocolate que tapaban un poco su frente y un rostro en forma de corazón miraba con sus orbes turquesa la radio, un segundo después la tomó quitándole las pilas y la arrojó lo más fuerte que pudo.

El chico suspiró fuertemente pasándose una mano por su cara bañada en sudor, hacía un calor sofocante como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno.

—Eren… —susurró el chico de cabellos dorados y ojos como zafiros.

—Estoy bien Armin —contestó mirando seriamente a su compañero—. Solo quiero dormir un poco.

—Puedes dormir y nosotros te cuidaremos —dijo una chica de cabello negro con rasgos orientales mirando al castaño con preocupación.

—No gracias Mikasa —respondió Eren con un poco de molestia.

Mikasa asintió bajando un poco la mirada.

—Siguen buscando sobrevivientes —susurró Armin refiriéndose al anuncio de la radio.

—Sí… pero es mejor que no nos encuentren a nosotros, podrían subirnos a los camiones y llevarnos a la salida donde seremos recibidos por esas cosas —respondió Eren sosteniendo un bate de béisbol con ambas manos—. Hay que avanzar.

Ambos chicos asintieron y siguieron a su amigo.

Eren daba pasos lentos, su oído estaba alerta por si acaso algún _caminante_ —como él los había apodado— se encontraba por ahí.

Solo había silencio pero aun así Eren se mantenía muy alerta y en posición de ataque.

A cada paso que daba sentía que su corazón latía con más fuerza logrando que sintiera punzadas en los oídos, sostenía con seguridad aquel bate que había tomado de su casa cuando la epidemia comenzó.

 _La epidemia_.

Eren no quería abandonar a su madre ni mucho menos matarla, pero no tenía opción. Ella ya estaba enferma antes de la epidemia, su sistema inmunológico era débil y entonces cuando el nubarrón llegó ella se volvió un monstruo. Eren quiso salvarla pero supo que no podría hacer nada cuando en la oscuridad de su casa unos ojos verdes se percibieron en donde se suponía que su madre dormía. Eren recordaba perfectamente que los ojos de su madre nunca fueron verdes, sino color miel.

Cuando mató a su madre huyó hacia la casa de sus mejores amigos los cuales estaban tan aterrados como él. Y así fue como los tres chicos de preparatoria tuvieron que ingeniárselas solos ya que sus familias habían muerto.

Eren sintió un escalofrió al recordarlo.

—Eren… —susurró Armin mientras sostenía con fuerza el brazo de Mikasa.

Eren salió de sus pensamientos de inmediato y se giró para ver a sus amigos detrás de él.

—Oí algo —dijo el rubio en voz baja mientras comenzaba a temblar.

Eren asintió y se dispuso a avanzar más rápido rezando para que los caminantes no lo oyeran ni lo siguieran para atacarlo en emboscada.

Sus dos amigos le pisaban los talones. Mikasa parecía ser la más calmada de los tres mientras sostenía un tubo que encontró en el camino.

El silencio se hizo cada vez más tenso, el ambiente era demasiado fuerte, en cualquier momento podría aparecerse un caminante y atacarlos.

Eren estaba muy alerta sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

—¡Es un mutante! —gritó la chica cuando vio un tentáculo salir de entre las sombras golpeando contra una pared.

Eren volteó inmediatamente a ver esa masa de color rojo completamente deforme. Tenía la apariencia de un calamar gigante pero con más de cinco ojos verdes, su boca era como la de un humano pero con dientes filosos y puntiagudos.

Eren iba a atacar pero no lo hizo gracias a que Mikasa lo empujó. El bate que Eren sostenía se cayó al suelo.

—No actúes sin pensar Eren —dijo la chica mientras jalaba del brazo a Eren y a Armin y comenzaban a correr por las calles de la ciudad esperando a que no los siguiera aquella cosa.

—N-no nos-s sigue —dijo Armin quien parecía estar más cansado de los tres.

A pesar de lo que dijo Armin ninguno se detuvo.

—Tenemos que escondernos —dijo Mikasa mientras jalaba con fuerza a ambos muchachos los cuales estaban algo agotados intentando seguirle el paso a Mikasa.

Llegaron a una enorme casa a la cual entraron inmediatamente y Mikasa cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Eren, Armin, debemos dividirnos los tres e inspeccionar toda la casa, recojan las cosas de valor y después de eso nos iremos de nuevo ¿Vale? —dijo la chica autoritariamente con su típico semblante frío.

Los chicos cruzaron miradas durante un segundo y obedecieron a la de rasgos asiáticos.

Eren decidió inspeccionar la zona de arriba. Subió las escaleras con lentitud escuchando el rechinar de ellas en cada escalón.

Eren tenía la desagradable sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando cuando subió completamente las escaleras. Era como si su espalda estuviera demasiado fría o tal vez era que la sangre desaparecía de su cuerpo, Eren temía que alguien o algo lo atacara por la espalda. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse cuando aquella sensación de ser observado no se iba ¿Qué tal si era un mutante el que lo vigilaba esperando el momento para atacarlo?

No, no podía ser, los mutantes no son tan listos como para asechar a su presa dentro de una casa ¿o sí?

Eren movió su espalda incomodo mientras caminaba por los desolados pasillos de aquella casa. Aquellos pasillos tenían un aspecto muy al estilo _victoriano_ con las paredes tapizadas de morado y cuadros enormes con los rostros de los habitantes de esa casa. Se veía muy tétrico.

Eren continuo caminando hasta llegar a las puertas de las habitaciones. No hubo habitación que Eren no revisara con ojo clínico.

Al final Eren entró a una habitación oscura gracias a unas cortinas gruesas; La habitación estaba completamente vacía exceptuando una pequeña caja la cual estaba encima de una mesa plegable. Eren se acercó lentamente a la caja para descubrir que dentro de ella habían ampolletas con un líquido transparente dentro.

Aquellas ampolletas tenían escrito algo que Eren no pudo descifrar. Sostuvo una con su mano para analizarla mejor, al parecer lo que había adentro era un virus.

Eren pegó el susto de su vida cuando una figura se le lanzó encima con una navaja, el castaño cayó de espaldas sintiendo el dolor del impacto. La figura que era femenina amenazaba con clavarle aquella navaja en el cuello, Eren forcejeaba intentando quitársela de encima.

Lo logró cuando zafó una de sus manos y le dio un puñetazo a la chica en la cara. Ella cayó de espaldas y Eren aprovechó para echarse a correr. Estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta pero no lo hizo porque aquella chica lo jaló de la camisa azotándolo contra la pared.

Eren hizo otra mueca de dolor por el golpe.

—Esto es para que aprendas a no robarle cosas a la gente —dijo la chica alzando amenazante su navaja pero antes de que lograra clavársela al moreno un grito resonó en la habitación.

—¡Detente!

Eren al oír esa voz supo que no se trataba ni de Armin ni de Mikasa. Era una voz más gruesa y bastante peculiar.

—Mina, suéltalo —ordenó aquella voz.

La chica que al parecer se llamaba Mina soltó de inmediato a Eren haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

A Eren le comenzaban a arder las rodillas y la espalda.

—Oi ¿Estas bien? —preguntó aquella voz y Eren decidió alzar el rostro para mirar a aquella persona.

Si bien es cierto que la primera impresión es la más importante entonces Eren quedó bastante impresionado.

El chico que se hallaba frente a él era muy delgado, su cuerpo parecía frágil y delicado, su piel era pálida con un ligero toque rosado en las mejillas, su rostro era tan fino como el de una mujer pero al mismo tiempo tenia rasgos varoniles. Ese chico semejaba a una serpiente por tan delicados y finos movimientos cuando le tendía la mano a Eren.

—Estoy bien —respondió tomando la mano de aquel hombre dándose cuenta de cuan suave era ésta.

—Lamento lo que Mina te hizo. Me llamo Levi —dijo aquel hombre levantando a Eren.

Cuando Levi levantó a Eren se dio cuenta de la altura del menor.

Levi se quejó internamente.

—Soy Eren, Eren Jaeger.

Levi volteó a ver a Mina la cual refunfuño mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Era casi como ver a un maestro con su alumno en una broma personal.

—Él no dijo tantas estupideces como tú —dijo Levi mientras miraba burlonamente a Mina pero sin sonreír.

Eren ladeó la cabeza pero no les preguntó nada a ellos dos.

—¿Estas solo? —preguntó la chica morena.

Eren negó con la cabeza cuando supo que le preguntaban a él.

—Estoy con dos amigos. Armin y Mikasa.

—¿Y dónde están ellos? —preguntó el mayor de los tres.

—En algún lado de esta casa.

Levi asintió y se dirigió a la caja, tomó con mucho cuidado una ampolleta la cual preparó poniéndola en una jeringa extraña apuntando al joven con ella.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el chico con algo de pánico mientras Levi se acercaba rápidamente a él y tomaba con fuerza su brazo.

—Defensas —dijo el mayor para luego inyectar en el antebrazo aquella cosa.

Eren sintió un dolor agudo muy fuerte y después un ardor que se extendió en su brazo, intentó contener las ganas de gritar.

—Sé que duele, pero con esto será difícil que te infectes. Deberías buscar a tus amigos, Eren —dijo Levi mirando los gestos de dolor del castaño.

Eren se quedó pensativo un segundo, no era normal que un extraño te inyectara defensas cuando antes de eso su compañera te había querido matar por tomar una ampolleta.

—No los va a convertir en zombis si eso es lo que crees —dijo Levi sacando de sus pensamientos a Eren.

Eren sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo sé —respondió mirando los ojos del más bajo. Le recordaban a los ojos de alguien.

—¡Eren! —gritó una chica que Levi dedujo como Mikasa mientras se acercaba a Eren con el chico rubio a su lado—. Te estábamos llamando pero no respondías, entonces decidimos buscarte...

Mikasa guardó silencio cuando vio la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo; Levi tomando el brazo de Eren mientras éste intentaba controlar su sonrojo.

Levi y Mikasa cruzaron miradas durante un tiempo muy largo, pareciera como si se hablaran telepáticamente.

—¿M-Mikasa? —dijo Armin cuando se dio cuenta de la oscura mirada de la asiática.

Mikasa se giró a ver a Armin el cual estaba muy nervioso por la actitud de ella.

Todos se quedaron callados, el único sonido era un crujido muy extraño en el techo…

Los cinco chicos alzaron rápidamente la mirada en la esquina dónde provenía el sonido.

En el techo había una blattodea de cuerpo ovalado y aplanado. Su cabeza estaba protegida por un pronoto en forma de escudo. Sus antenas eran delgadas, sus ojos mixtos eran muy pequeños, sus patas eran largas, aplanadas y espinosas, y las piezas bucales masticadoras.

El problema no era su presencia, sino su tamaño; era enorme, parecía superar los dos metros y estaba colgada de cabeza. Se le podía oír que masticaba algo mientras que salía saliva y flema de ella. Los chicos se quedaron tiesos por la escena preguntándose por qué nunca se les ocurrió revisar el techo.

—No se moverá hasta que acabe de comer —susurró Armin mirando al parásito.

De pronto un golpe sordo se escuchó en la habitación cuando de las patas de la cucaracha salía una cabeza humana.

—Esa cosa ya terminó de comer —dijo Levi mientras daba pasos lentos hacia atrás con los demás.

La blattodea movió sus patas bajando lentamente por la pared.

En ese momento Levi y los demás corrieron hacia la salida pero fueron sorprendidos por otra de ellas.

Armin se había quedado frente al parásito mirando su reflejo mixto en los ojos de la criatura. Armin estuvo en shock durante varios segundos pero al final reaccionó echándose para atrás.

—Al parecer tendremos que matarlas —dijo Mina mientras apuntaba con su navaja a una blattodea.

—No podemos —dijo Levi mientras empujaba a Mina salvándola de un ataque de la cucaracha.

—¡La ventana! —gritó la asiática mientras huía de la criatura.

—¡Es un piso de altura! —respondió Eren intentando en vano golpear al parásito con la mesa plegable.

Eren logró darle a una la cual al sentirse agredida tomó al castaño con ambas patas acercándolo a su boca.

Mikasa iba a ir a su rescate pero no pudo ya que una la había aplastado con su pata. La otra cucaracha había atrapado a Levi junto con Mina.

Armin que había sido el único en ser atrapado miraba nervioso la situación.

—Huye —susurró Eren mientras la cucaracha metía la cabeza del castaño a su boca.

Eren sentía como aquellos dientes tocaban su cabeza. Sabía que moriría comido por una cucaracha, que estúpida forma de morir.

Cerró sus ojos esperando la muerte, pero esta nunca llegó. Eren sintió el impacto al caer al suelo y abrió inmediatamente sus ojos sorprendiéndose por la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas.

Las blattodeas ya no estaban, todos estaban en una pieza y Armin sostenía las cortinas con el rostro bañado en sudor.

Armin los había salvado.

—Gracias, Armin —le dijo aliviado Eren mientras se sacudía el cabello.

Armin asintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿Podemos salir ya? —preguntó nerviosa Mina mientras temblaba tirada en el suelo echa un ovillo.

Levi siseó y salió de la habitación en pasos lentos. Todos le siguieron hasta la salida.

—Gracias por salvarme mocoso —dijo Levi mientras salía de la casa.

Armin asintió algo avergonzado.

—Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos —dijo Mikasa con un tono frío y distante.

—Sí —se limitó a decir Levi.

—No se vayan, pueden unirse a nosotros —dijo Mina con una sonrisa cálida.

Levi volteó a verla completamente atónito.

—Claro, nos encantaría —respondió Eren sin pensarlo.

Mikasa lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Nos permiten un momento —dijo la asiática mientras tomaba a Eren de los hombros.

—Eso iba a decir yo —contestó Levi tomando a Mina del brazo.

Cuando Levi y Mina estuvieron alejados de Armin, Mikasa y Eren comenzaron a discutir.

—¿Por qué demonios los invitaste? —preguntó Levi con una expresión demasiado molesta.

—Pues porque son agradables —respondió la chica.

—Escucha bien, ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando cuerpos calientes se juntan?

—Sí, se atraen a los zombis.

—Felicidades, debería darte un premio pero en estos momentos estoy poniendo en riesgo mi trasero por discutir contigo —dijo Levi con sarcasmo, luego después de un profundo suspiro continuó—. Mina, creí que los de Guarniciones sabían a lo que se enfrentaban. Escucha, ellos tres son gente con vida por lo tanto tienen calor, si nosotros dos nos juntamos con ellos habrá más calor y por lo tanto más riesgo.

Mina quería decir algo, algo que impactara a Levi lo suficiente para que dejara que se quedaran aquellos chicos, al final se armó de valor y enfrentó a Levi.

—No podemos abandonarlos por la sencilla razón de que ellos siguen siendo humanos, nos necesitan y nosotros a ellos. Levi, pareciera como si solo se preocupara por sí mismo, creí que usted era diferente.

Levi tenía un rostro inmutable y al final tomó una decisión.

—Esta es la primera vez que no dices idioteces —le dijo el chico logrando que Mina sonriera.

Con pasos rápidos se acercó a los tres chicos los cuales intentaban convencer a Mikasa de unirse al grupo de Levi.

—Pueden quedarse —dijo Levi en voz alta llamando la atención de ese trío.

Mikasa pareció refunfuñar pero prefirió no decir nada. Tenían que trabajar en equipo para sobrevivir.

—Debemos movernos pero antes… —dijo Mina buscando en una mochila que había robado de un supermercado la caja con las defensas—. Tienen que inyectarse esto.

Armin y Mikasa intercambiaron miradas pero al final dejaron que Levi les aplicara aquella vacuna.

—La duración es de dos días, esperemos haber salido de aquí para entonces —dijo Levi cuando había acabado de aplicar la dosis.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los cinco chicos decidieron moverse de allí intentando a toda costa de acercarse a algún caminante, pues las municiones de Levi y Mina eran escasas.

Armin y Eren parecieron llevarse bien con Mina rápidamente, mientras que a Levi y Mikasa aún les costaba un poco dominar el arte de _socializar_.

Los chicos tenían un lugar a donde llegar y ese no era la zona de evacuación. Se pensó en llegar al pueblo menos poblado de todo el estado, un pequeño pueblo en el cual los chicos se tomarían un descanso para después idear la manera de salir del estado sin tomar la zona de evacuación la cual de seguro ya estaría repleta de esas cosas.

Fue un camino largo y agotador ya que no descansaron absolutamente nada.

El calor comenzó a descender como las cenizas y el aire se volvió cada vez más pesado.

Llegaron al pueblo antes de lo que imaginaron. Al llegar buscaron el sitio menos poblado de ese pueblo y lo encontraron, al final entraron a un pequeño Motel el cual revisaron antes de instalarse ahí.

—No podremos quedarnos mucho tiempo —susurró Levi mientras revisaba las ventanas—. Tenemos que evitar a toda costa atraer a los zombis.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron a descansar un rato.

En ese momento Armin y Mina dormían mientras Mikasa vigilaba a Eren y Eren veía a Levi con atención.

Eren ansiaba hablar con él, de verdad quería hacerlo, así que con lentitud se acercó al mayor logrando llamar su atención. Levi lo miró extrañado.

—Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos con ustedes —dijo el castaño.

—Bueno, no podía dejarlos morir y además te debía algo por el incidente con Mina.

—Ustedes dos lucen unidos.

—Es gracioso que lo digas ya que la conozco desde hace poco —le dijo Levi mirando con atención la ventana frente a él.

Eren sonrió de lado y se acercó más a Levi.

—Ella te ve como si fueras su maestro, en verdad te admira.

Levi se giró a ver a Eren y después de eso le sonrió imperceptiblemente.

—Creo que mi hermano tiene algo que ver con esa parte de mi forma de ser —dijo el mayor mirando con nostalgia los ojos de Eren.

Eren parpadeó varias veces sorprendido.

—¿Tienes un hermano?

Levi asintió.

—Ese hombre me educó cuando mis padres murieron, el dejó de ser un niño y creció antes para que yo no lo hiciera, es como mi padre, le tengo mucho apego —confesó el de cabello negro.

Levi odiaba hablar de su vida pero en ese momento le dio igual. Tal vez se debía a que no tenía caso callar las cosas si ya se iba a morir. Porque Levi era realista y sabía que no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

—¿Y dónde está él? —preguntó el menor bastante interesado.

—Lo más seguro es que esté buscándome. Mi hermano es miembro de la L.D.R. es muy probable que le hayan permitido venir.

Eren se quedó callado. Nunca imaginó que aquel chico tuviera ese tipo de vida.

Eren quería preguntar muchas más cosas pero sabía que no era el tiempo ni el lugar para hacerlo. Algo en su interior le decía que lo sabría todo muy pronto.

—Debemos irnos —anunció Levi mientras iba por su mochila.

Eren asintió y fue a despertar a Armin y a Mina junto con Mikasa.

—Mina, la hora —ordenó Levi.

—Casi las cinco.

Levi asintió.

—Escuchen, debemos movernos hasta llegar a otro lugar seguro antes de que anochezca —anunció el mayor haciendo ademan de salir—. Cuando el sol desaparece las verdaderas criaturas salen de sus escondites.

Sin más, el de cabello negro salió apuntando a todos lados con su arma mientras Mina hacia lo mismo con la suya. Mikasa, Armin y Eren sostenían tubos y se mantenían siempre tras el mayor.

El sol estaba por ocultarse y ellos se encontraban en medio de la nada. No había ninguna vivienda a la vista, solo un bosque muy enorme cerca de ellos pero era obvio que no entrarían ahí, no tentarían a la suerte tan rápido.

—Mina la hora —ordenó el mayor observando el sol.

—Son las seis —contestó seriamente.

—No tenemos donde escondernos —dijo Armin resaltando lo obvio. Todos le ignoraron.

—Levi ¿Qué pasa cuando la noche cae? —preguntó Eren mientras se colocaba a un lado del hombre.

El ritmo de Levi aceleró mientras miraba al sol.

—Solo te diré que las verdaderas bestias del infierno dejan de esconderse —contestó secamente Levi acelerando cada vez más.

La ansiedad aumentó cuando el cielo comenzó a pintarse de color rosado.

Todos los chicos se hallaban corriendo cuando de repente llegaron a lo que parecía una reja enorme, en ella había un hoyo por el que pasaron sin siquiera pensarlo. Era otra ciudad aunque ésta parecía más inhabitada que la otra.

—Debemos ir a algún edificio y escondernos en la terraza —dijo Levi mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Aquella ciudad no parecía tener edificios a la vista. Solo habían pequeñas casas y tiendas de autoservicio.

Inesperadamente todos los presentes escucharon un gemido ronco detrás de ellos. Levi reaccionó antes que todos enfrentándose al caminante con su arma en mano.

Aquel monstruo de color azul pastel con hoyos en la cara que simulaba un panal de abeja corrió hacia ellos con velocidad pero Levi logró dispararle en la cabeza logrando que el zombi cayera de espaldas al suelo.

—Creo que padezco tripofobía —susurró Armin mientras daba pasos rápidos hacia atrás siendo sorprendido por un zombi que lo tomó de los hombros. Levi le disparó rápidamente.

—No te distraigas si no quieres morir —gruñó Levi mientras a lo lejos se comenzó a escuchar el gemido de otro de ellos—. Vámonos —agregó mientras comenzó a correr. Todos le siguieron.

Para su sorpresa tres de ellos lo esperaban a la vuelta de la esquina logrando que cambiara su dirección hacia un estacionamiento vacío.

Fue ahí cuando los emboscó una horda de zombis. Todos estaban rodeándolos mientras Levi les disparaba a los más cercanos a su cuello, los demás chicos intentaban golpear con sus tubos a aquellas cosas que corrían hacia ellos.

Llegó un momento en el que ya no podían seguir luchando pues eran demasiados aun así parecía como si no estuvieran listos para morir.

Un estruendo los tomó por sorpresa y acto seguido diez personas con máscaras de gas corrían a su rescate disparando y enfrentándose a aquellos caminantes.

Estaban salvados.

—Síganme si quieren vivir —dijo una voz femenina a través de la máscara.

Mina fue la primera en obedecer colocándose a un lado de la mujer que vestía completamente de negro. La mujer los subió a un _jeep_ con velocidad mientras que las otras personas se subían a un autobús.

—Señor hemos encontrado supervivientes en la avenida Gillespire… los enviaré al refugio enseguida, cambio —dijo la mujer con la respiración agitada tocándose el oído como si estuviera accionando algo en él.

El auto iba a toda velocidad, el sol estaba ocultándose mostrando el cielo de un color naranja cálido, aunque no era el cielo más hermoso puesto que las nubes bloqueaban su color.

Llegaron a una plaza pequeña que estaba cercada alrededor y que constaba de una puerta enorme. La mujer detuvo el auto cerca de aquella puerta y se bajó de ahí con rapidez.

Dos hombres se encargaron de cerrar las cercas con mucha velocidad y al final accionaron una palanca la cual electrificó aquella cerca.

—Me preguntó qué tiempo les habrá llevado hacer una cerca electrificada y conseguir máscaras de gas —dijo Levi bajando del auto seguido de los demás.

—Esto ya estaba aquí, por eso es nuestro refugio —dijo aquella mujer con algo de molestia dirigiéndose a Levi el cual siseó al escuchar la respuesta.

—Es demasiado para ser verdad —susurró el chico mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

—Por ahí no, es mejor usar la puerta de emergencia —aquella mujer hizo un ademán con el dedo para que la siguieran.

Lo primero que sintieron al entrar fue un frío desagradable pero al mismo tiempo se sintieron seguros, todos menos Levi quien hallaba sospechoso todo eso.

—Bienvenidos al refugio de los supervivientes —dijo la mujer con orgullo quitándose la máscara dejando que por primera vez vieran su rostro. Su cabello plateado estaba amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos eran grandes y grises y tenía una expresión seria en el rostro.

—¡Rico! —gritó un hombre castaño que apareció de pronto dirigiéndose a la chica que acababan de conocer.

—Señor Verman —contestó la chica haciendo un saludo militar.

—Instala a los nuevos —ordenó el tipo recibiendo una queja silenciosa por parte de Rico.

—Sí señor —contestó de mala gana y se giró para encarar a los chicos—. Por favor, síganme.

Rico comenzó a caminar por el lugar el cual solo estaba iluminado por medio de lámparas de aceite.

Subieron por unas escaleras eléctricas las cuales no se movían y caminaron un poco más para entrar a una tienda de ropa.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver que no eran los únicos supervivientes del lugar, había hombres, mujeres y niños reunidos en aquel espacio.

—Demasiada gente —susurró el de cabello azabache mientras miraba discretamente a la gente de ahí.

—No veo el problema —contestó Eren poniéndose a un lado del mayor en el mismo tono bajo de voz—. Es bueno ver que intenten ayudar a la gente.

—En verdad creí que eras más listo que Mina.

—¿Huh?

—Escucha mocoso, estas personas están cavando su propia tumba. El calor que se acumula será suficiente para que las cosas muten y logren infiltrarse aquí con facilidad.

Eren miró a Levi con seriedad y un atisbo de temor. En cierto modo tenía razón. Aquel refugio no iba a ser eterno, si no huían antes de que fuera tarde los zombis llegarían y matarían a cualquier humano de la zona.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podremos quedarnos antes de que pase eso? —preguntó el moreno.

Levi estaba a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpido por la voz cansada de Rico.

—Y bueno, aquí dormirán y pasarán el tiempo hasta que vengan los de la L.D.R. a salvarnos. Pueden usar las lámparas de aceite, hay un baño público a la derecha y la comida está cerca de los cinemas que están afuera de esta tienda, ahí los atenderán. Sin más que decir me retiro —y así como lo dijo, la chica de ojos grises dio media vuelta y caminó mientras se sobaba las sienes y refunfuñaba un poco.

—Nos iremos mañana —dijo Levi haciendo que todos le miraran. Éste ignoró por completo esas miradas y se recostó en el suelo.

—¿No es demasiado pronto? —preguntó Mina haciendo con unas blusas una almohada improvisada. Todos menos Levi decidieron imitarla.

—Creo que es lo mejor —dijo Eren mirando hacia abajo.

—No. Lo mejor es quedarnos aquí y esperar a que nos rescaten así como dijo la señorita Rico —respondió Armin.

—Sí claro, ¡y dejaremos que nos coman así de fácil! —respondió con sarcasmo Eren haciendo gestos de preocupación demasiado exagerados.

—¡Moriremos más fácil si salimos! —reprochó Mina mientras se acercaba a Eren.

—¿Y qué tal si ellos logran entrar?

—No lo sabemos Eren.

—¡Mikasa no te entrometas!

—Hagan lo que quieran —interrumpió Levi con tranquilidad mientras colocaba una chaqueta perfectamente doblada bajo de él—. Pueden confiar en mí o en ustedes mismos. Nadie sabe qué pasará así que elijan lo que les parezca mejor —dicho esto el hombre guardó silencio al igual que todos los demás.

* * *

Eren no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la pelea anterior lo único que sabía era que en todo ese lapso de tiempo él no había podido siquiera cerrar un ojo. Se estaba atormentando pensando en las posibilidades más remotas en una situación de esa magnitud, no estaba seguro de qué hacer o a quién seguir.

¿Y qué tal si Levi tenía razón? ¿Y si estaba equivocado?

¿Qué tal si Armin moría estando en la plaza? ¿Y si tenía la razón y él sobrevivía?

¿En quién se puede confiar cuando estas al borde la muerte?

Su filosofía terminó cuando pudo escuchar ligeramente a alguien levantarse e ir al baño.

Sin pensarlo mucho Eren se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta que tenía el dibujo de una figura masculina y se quedó quieto allí.

—Puedo oírte respirar —dijo la voz de Levi atrás de la puerta.

—¡Lo siento!

—Cállate idiota. Si vas a entrar hazlo pero no hagas ruido —Eren se quedó quieto mientras se sonrojaba un poco—. Eren, no estoy cagando si eso es lo que crees.

—No creí eso —contestó entrando lentamente.

Eren vio a Levi parado en medio de aquel baño dándose cuenta de que en realidad aquel lugar era muy grande para ser el baño público de una tienda de ropa.

—Éste lugar es extraño; una tienda de ropa en donde hay baños parecidos a los que hay en una cárcel —comentó el mayor mientras Eren se acercaba a él.

—¿Tampoco podías dormir? —preguntó Eren ignorando el comentario de Levi.

—Creo que ya no podré dormir de nuevo.

Eren bajó el rostro un poco apenado y se acercó un poco más al otro.

—¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa? —preguntó Eren irguiéndose de pronto.

—¿Cómo de qué?

—No sé… dijiste que tenías un hermano ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo es él?

—Es alguien demasiado bueno para estar en esta mierda de mundo. Es como un padre para mí, lo respeto demasiado… Él es alguien al que quiero imitar.

Eren se quedó callado. Levi parecía tener demasiada devoción hacia su hermano.

Sin darse cuenta Eren estaba casi pegado a Levi mientras pensaban. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro pero ninguno de ellos se había percatado de ese detalle.

Ambos podían escuchar ligeramente el sonido del viento entre las copas de los árboles, las respiraciones profundas y relajadas de sus compañeros afuera del baño, lo único fuera de lugar era el extraño sonido de choques eléctricos muy fuertes.

Ambos se alertaron y alzaron sus cabezas que inevitablemente se habían agachado.

Segundos después una extraña alarma comenzó a sonar lastimando los tímpanos de todos los presentes.

Levi y Eren salieron corriendo de los baños para encontrarse a los demás con los rostros atemorizados.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Mina tapándose los oídos.

—Son ellos. Levi tenía razón, los zombis quieren entrar —contestó Eren fuera de sí y segundos después corrió hacia donde él creía que se encontraría con Rico.

Corrió hacia las cercas de la plaza para darse cuenta de que una extraña mutación de dos metros quería atravesar el lugar seguido de un ejército de infectados.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Levi apareciendo por detrás asustando a Eren—. Odio tener la razón siempre…

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado. Si tiene algún error por favor avisenme y lo corregiré lo más pronto posible.

* * *

 **¿Review?**


End file.
